Believe Us, Believe Our Friendship
by ruki4062jo
Summary: Aku percaya. Aku akan selalu percaya kalian. Karena mempercayai kalian, aku juga mempercayai persahabatan kita." first fic Super Junior in Screenplays Fandom! RnR please!


Believe Us, Believe Our Friendship

***

Diclaimer :

Super Junior © SM entertainment and of course, his self

***

First fic in Screenplay Fandom

Happy reading !!

***

Lelaki itu berjalan dengan langkah ringan. Pakaiannya agak tertutup dengan jaket hitam menutupi kaos, celana panjang dan sebuah topi yang menutupi rambutnya yang lumayan menutupi mata dan tentunya—wajahnya sendiri.

Tapi, ia tidak memperdulikan penglihatannya yang sedikit terganggu dengan beberapa helai rambut. Tidak memperdulikan kalau sebenarnya ia sudah gerah memakai jaket sedari tadi. Tidak memperdulikan kalau sepatunya belum terpakai dengan benar karena dia terburu-buru tadi.

Ia terus berjalan dan berjalan sampai akhirnya sampai di depan dorm latihan Boy Band terkenal korea, Super Junior.

Lelaki bernama lengkap Kim Ki Bum itu tersenyum lalu memasuki gedung tersebut dengan segera.

***

Ki Bum mengintip sedikit dari pintu tempat latihan. Tampak anggota Super Junior sedang duduk di lantai bersama dengan makanan serta minuman yang ada di lantai—tanda kalau mereka sedang _break _latihan.

Eun Hyuk tampak masih melakukan _dance _konyol seperti yang dia lakukan kalau sedang ingin. Sung Min juga turut mengikuti _dance _tersebut—membuat keduanya menjadi duo paling kompak dalam sekejab. Shin Dong, Kang In, Ryeo Wook dan beberapa anggota lainnya hanya bisa tertawa saat gerakan mereka semakin aneh.

Sebuah senyum tersungging dari wajah Ki Bum. Ia ingin tertawa tapi ia tahu, kalau ia tertawa maka teman-temannya itu akan tahu kalau ia ada di sini.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah perasaan berkecamuk dalam benaknya.

Perasaan rindukah itu? Ki Bum mengakui dia merindukan teman-temannya sejak ia di haruskan berhenti latihan bersama anggota Super Junior karena jadwal syutingnya yang padat beberapa minggu ini.

Tapi, Ki Bum tahu kalau perasaan ragu juga ada di benaknya.

Entah kenapa Ki Bum berpikir, teman-temannya tidak merasakan perasaan yang sama sepertinya. Mereka tetap gembira dan tertawa seperti biasanya. Apa mereka tidak menyadari kalau salah satu dari anggota mereka tidak ada di sana? Apa mereka menganggap ia hanya angin lewat saja, tidak membutuhkan perhatian sama sekali?

Jujur, Ki Bum berusaha untuk membayangkan dirinya ada di tengah-tengah mereka sekarang, ikut tertawa dan menari konyol juga—sama seperti hari-hari dulu.

Ia kembali menatap ke dalam. Mereka masih tertawa. Membuat perasaannya semakin ragu.

Tangannya yang awalnya hampir menyentuh dorongan pintu, kini di turunkannya dan di kepalkan erat.

Ki Bum mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke belakang. Kini ia telah mundur satu langkah.

_Ki Bum, kenapa rasa ragu itu yang justru memenangkan pikiranmu?_

Suara itu membuat Ki Bum terdiam. Ia segera mengedarkan pandangan, memastikan kalau tidak ada siapa-siapa di dekatnya. Dan benar saja, tak ada siapa pun di dekat ia saat itu.

Lantas…

Darimana suara itu berasal?

_Kau merindukan mereka bukan? Masuklah dan berbaur kembali dengan mereka._

Ki Bum menelan ludah. Ia tahu tak mungkin suara itu berasal dari seseorang yang tembus pandang dan kini ada di sebelahnya.

Memikirkan itu membuatnya bergidik sendiri.

_Jangan takut, kau tahu siapa aku. Aku adalah kau. Aku adalah bagian dari kau._

Ki Bum terhenyak mendengar kata-kata itu. Apa mungkin ia mendengar suara hatinya sendiri?

"Menjauh dari pikiranku sekarang juga," Ki Bum berujar pelan.

_Tapi…_

"Menjauh dari pikiranku sekarang juga!" tukas Ki Bum.

Ia segera berlari pergi. Ia tidak sadar kalau suara dari sepatunya itu membuat sebuah derit gesekan yang menyadarkan beberapa orang akan kehadirannya.

***

Ki Bum merasa ia harus terbebas dari pikirannya saat itu. Yang benar saja, ia tidak ingin di atur oleh sesuatu yang bukan ia pikirkan dan inginkan!

Tanpa sadar, ia sudah berada kembali di depan dorm latihan.

"Kibummie!"

Panggilan itu membuat Ki Bum terkejut. Ia kenal suara itu. Ia tahu kalau 3 orang itu sedang tersenyum gembira di belakangnya.

Ki Bum memalingkan wajahnya ke belakang dan mendapati perkiraannya itu benar. Kim Hee Chul, Choi Si Won dan Lee Dong Hae saling berpandangan lalu tersenyum senang.

"Kibummie! Akhirnya kau kembali juga! Kami merindukan!" seru Donghae.

"Kalian tidak begitu."

Alis Donghae terangkat. "Kibummie? Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?"

"Kalian tidak merindukanku, aku tahu itu. Mungkin hanya sampai di sini pertemanan kita semua."

Ki Bum sendiri agak terkejut dengan perkataan yang keluar dari mulutnya dengan lancar.

'_Apa yang barusan aku katakan?' _Batin Ki Bum.

"Kibummie! Kau kenapa? Kenapa sikapmu berubah seperti ini—ketus dan dingin?" tanya Si Won.

"Iya, kau agak aneh hari ini. Apa kau mendapat peran antagonis di film yang kau bintangi kali ini?" Hee Chul menimpali.

"Apa hubungannya antara peran antagonis dengan sikap Ki Bum, hyung?" tanya Dong Hae.

"Hmm, aku pikir kalau Kibummie mendapat peran antagonis, yang sekarang ia lakukan hanya untuk mendalami perannya tersebut!" jawab Hee Chul.

" Oh Begitu." Dong Hae hanya menganggukkan kepala tanda mengerti.

Ki Bum bisa di tebak—hanya diam sambil memperhatikan percakapan antar lelaki di hadapannya.

"Maaf hyung, aku hanya merasa kalau aku tidak di anggap apa-apa lagi oleh kalian semua dan anggota Super Junior lainnya," ujar Ki Bum pelan.

"Mwo? Itu tidak mungkin!" bantah mereka bertiga secara bersamaan.

"Tidak mungkin bagaimana? Kalian masih bisa tersenyum dan tertawa tanpaku. Masih bisa jadi Super Junior tanpaku." Ki Bum ikut membantah.

"Kibummie, kau hanya berpikiran terlalu jauh. Kami semua merindukanmu. Coba kau cek ponsel milikmu. Hampir tiap jam kami mencoba menelepon untuk sekedar menanyakan kabarmu tapi kau tidak pernah menganggangkatnya," terang Donghae.

Reflek, Ki Bum segera merogoh saku jaketnya dan kantong celananya—berusaha untuk mencari ponsel miliknya dan memastikan hal yang di katakana oleh Donghae. Tapi, ia tidak menemukan ponsel miliknya sama sekali.

"Aku tidak membawa ponsel," ujar Ki Bum.

"Kau bisa cek itu nanti. Ayolah Kibummie, kau harus percaya. Kami merindukanmu. Kau harus lihat juga pesan masuk di ponselmu, pesan telpon juga. Kau harus dengar perkataan puitis yang di buat dengan susah payah oleh Eunhyuk—yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu akrab denganmu, bukan?" ujar Heechul panjang lebar.

Ki Bum terdiam. Ia bingung, percaya atau tidak?

"Kibummie, percayalah. Kau harus kembali. Super Junior itu beranggotakan 13 orang, bukan 12 orang tanpa kau." Si Won menimpali.

Ki Bum semakin terdiam.

_Ki Bum, percayalah. Kau tidak bisa mengingkari apa yang ada di benakmu. Kau sebenarnya ingin mempercayai itu bukan?_

Suara hati Ki Bum terdengar kembali.

"Kibummie?" panggil Dong Hae.

"Kibummie, percayalah," ujar Si Won.

Ki Bum semakin terdiam.

_Yakin Ki Bum akan jawabanmu sendiri._

"Baiklah…' Ki Bum menarik napas sebentar, "Aku percaya. Aku akan selalu percaya kalian. Karena mempercayai kalian, aku juga mempercayai persahabatan kita."

Perkataan Ki Bum itu membuat senyum Si Won, Hee Chul dan Dong Hae mengembang.

"Kalau begitu, kau harus mulai latihan hari ini! Oh iya, kita ketinggalan pertunjukan _dance _konyol Eun Hyuk dan Sung Min! Ayo!" seru Hee Chul dan segera berlari ke dalam.

Dong Hae ikut berlari. Sedangkan Si Won melirik ke Ki Bum sebentar dan berucap pelan, "Ayo."

Ki Bum mengangguk dan kembali melangkah memasuki dorm seperti lainnya.

***

_Sahabat _

_Berbagi untuk sesama_

_Sahabat_

_Menghargai demi sesama_

_Sahabat_

_Melengkapi dengan sesama_

_Sahabat_

_Percaya karena sesama_

***

A/N : hyaaa ! First fic di fandom ini. Apakah jelek? Aku bikin hanya dalam satu malam loh –makanya jelek ya?-

Tapi nggak papa deh, sekarang aku butuh pendapat kalian semua!

**REVIEW PLEASE ! **


End file.
